yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Cow on the Line (Transcript)
Here is the twenty-eighth transcript of the twenty-eighth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Edward was getting old, his bearings were worn and he clanked as he puffed along with Starlight Glimmer and Cozy Glow in his cab. He was taking empty cattle cars to a market town, the sun shown, brids sang, but Edward was heading for trouble. Edward: Come on! Come on! The Cars: Oh! Oh! Starlight Glimmer: Go easy on them, Edward. Cozy Glow: Yeah, don't get too rough on the cars. Edward puffed and and clanked, the cars rattled and screamed. Some cows were grazing nearby, they were not used to trains, the noise and smoke distrubed them. As Edward clank by, they broke through the fence and ran across the line. The coupling was broken and some cars were left behind. Edward felt a jerk, but didn't take much notice, he was used to cattle cars. Edward: Bother those cars, I just don't understand. Why can't they come quietly? Starlight Glimmer: I don't know, Edward. Cozy Glow: Something is just not right here. He was at the next station before either he, his driver, Starlgiht, or Cozy realized what had happened. When Gordon, Henry, Rainbow Dash, Smolder, Fluttershy, and Sandbar heard about the accident, Gordon and Henry mostly lughed and boasted. Gordon: Fancy, allowing cows to break your train. Henry: They wouldn't dare do that to us, we'd show them. Fluttershy: Be nice, Henry. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, that's just plain ridiculous to show off. Sandbar: Come on, Guys, we don't want to cause any trouble here. Smolder: My point exactly, Sandbar. Old Toby was cross, and so are Applejack and Yona. Toby the Tram Engine: You couldn't help it, Edward, they've never met cows! I have, and I know the trouble they are. Applejack: Toby's right, even I had to rangle up some cattles back then. Yona: Yona don't mind Yak work back home. Some days later, Gordon rushed through Edward's station with Rainbow Dash and Smolder in his cab. Gordon: (whistled) Mind the cows! Hurry! Hurry! The Coaches: Don’t make such a fuss! Don’t make such a fuss! Rainbow Dash: That’s how fastest engine goes. Smolder: I love engines that goes fast. Gordon: You should, Smolder! A long stretch of line lay ahead, in a distance was a bridge. It seemed to Gordon, that was something on the bridge. His driver, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder thought so too. Gordon’s Driver: Whoa, Gordon! (shut off steam) Gordon: Phew! It’s only a cow. Shoo! Shoo! Gordon move slowly onto the bridge, but the cow wouldn’t shoo. She has lost her calf and felt lonely. Bluebell: (sadly moos) Everyone tried to send her away, but she wouldn’t go. Henry, Fluttershy, and Sandbar arrived. Henry: What’s this? A cow? Fluttershy, Sandbar, and I will soon settle her. Be off! Be off! Bluebell: (sadly moos) Fluttershy: Oh, you poor poor thing. Sandbar: She must be really sad about something. As Fluttershy and Sandbar comforts the cow, Henry backed away nerciously. Henry: I don't want to hurt her. At the next station, Henry's conductor told them about the cow and warned the signalmen that the line was blocked. The Porter: That must be Bluebell! Her calf was here, looking for her mother. Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream will take her along. At the bridge, Bluebell was very pleased to see her calf again and the porter led them away. Gordon: (whispering) Not a word, keep it dark. Henry: Dark and secret. They felt rather silly, but the story soon spread. Edward: (chuckles) Well, well, well. Two big engines afraid of a cow. Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, who to thought. Cozy Glow: (laughs) Gordon: Afraid? Rubbish! We didn't want that poor thing to hurt herself by running against us. We stop so is to not excite her. You see what you mean, My dear Edward? Edward: Yes, Gordon. Gordon felt somehow that Edward saw only too well. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225